Divers drabbles
by Motokolas
Summary: J'ai enfin décidé de créer un endroit pour mettre mes drabbles
1. Tortue et lapin

**Tortue et lapin** Par Motokolas

**Je vous préviens tout de suite que l'idée de scénario n'est pas de moi, mais de Kakelle** !! (Auteur qui se défend avant qu'on ne lui dise : d'où tu sors cette idée...étrange ?)

En fait _Kakelle_ m'a fait une demande spéciale en me proposant de lui faire une histoire avec une tortue… Comme je ne refuse pas de prêter ma plume à qui me le demande, voici ce que ça donne…C'est un peu du n'importe quoi…

En réalité je l'ai écrite il y a déjà plusieurs semaines mais je l'avais complètement oubliée.(pas bien Motokolas, pas bien) Et puis à cause de tous mes derniers drabbles c'était devenu un peu (bon ok, beaucoup…) le bordel dans le dossier 'fanfiction' de mon ordi. En rangeant le tout pour tenter d'y voir plus clair je suis tombée sur cette fic oubliée…

* * *

Ichigo entra dans sa chambre, apparemment satisfait de quelque chose.

Il trouva Rukia allongée sur le ventre. Elle faisait balancer doucement ses jambes et lisait un magazine féminin avec Kon installé sur son épaule.

Ils tournèrent la tête à l'arrivée du roux dans la pièce.

-« HoHo » fit Rukia « Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux Ichigo ?»

L'adolescent étira ses bras avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

-« J'en avais assez de ne pas pouvoir m'acheter ce que je voulais sans avoir à quémander des sous à mon idiot de père, alors je me suis trouvé un job. »

-« A bon ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? »

-« Je vais faire la mascotte d'une animalerie et me balader dans la rue de cette boutique pour distribuer des tracts promotionnels. »

Kon éclata de rire et la jeune femme arborait un sourire mal réprimé. Ichigo se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse en rougissant légèrement.

-« Ouai bon ça va » grogna-t-il « Tout ce que je veux c'est être payé. »

-« Et c'est quoi la mascotte ? Elle ne sera pas aussi belle que moi de toute façon » Dit la peluche en se donnant un air important.

-« C'est peut-être un lapin, comme Chappy !! » lança Rukia presque hystérique rien qu'au fait d'imaginer Ichigo dans le costume de son animal préféré.

-« Non, c'est… »

-« C'est… ? » Firent Rukia et Kon en cœur.

-« …Une tortue » Acheva Ichigo en regardant partout ailleurs que vers ses deux nakama.

Cette fois-ci même la brune ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-« Bon ça suffit ! » s'énerva l'adolescent « J'aimerais bien vous y voir moi ! »

-« Allons Ichigo calme-toi. Je vais venir avec toi et faire la mascotte moi aussi si ça peut t'aider à te sentir moins ridicule de ne pas le faire seul. »

-« Quoi ? Tu ferais cela ? »

-« Bien sûr et puis ça sera marrant »

Ichigo soupira

-« On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de 'marrant' alors Rukia »

…………………………………………

Ce samedi là, Ichigo se rendit à la boutique ( 'le paradis des animaux') en compagnie de Rukia. La jeune femme expliqua au propriétaire des lieux qu'elle aiderait le roux sans demander de salaire. En effet, l'employeur ne voulait embaucher qu'une seule personne. évidement il ne refusa pas d'avoir deux mascottes pour le prix d'une…Il autorisa donc Rukia à faire la promotion de son animalerie avec Ichigo. Et puis une fille ça attire les clients…

Le propriétaire emmena nos deux héros dans l'arrière boutique et déballa le costume de tortue. Ichigo sentit sa détermination à passer outre le ridicule s'envoler en fumée à la vue de celui-ci. Il eu envie de s'enfuir et de cherche autre chose pour gagner de l'argent. Le déguisement était vert évidement, sauf pour le pour le torse d'un jaune délavé (la carapace arborait un vert plus foncé). Mais la chose qui fit le plus peur à Ichigo furent les yeux globuleux du costume. C'était de grosses billes dont la surface donnait l'impression d'un regard vitreux.

Heureusement, l'emplacement pour la tête du porteur se situait dans la bouche de la tortue : Au moins Ichigo allait pouvoir garder son visage à l'air libre et non étouffer sous le costume épais.

-« Mais..Et toi Rukia ? Tu vas mettre quoi ? Il n'y a rien pour toi… » Constata soudain Ichigo.

Rukia eu le sourire de celle qui a tout prévu.

-« tadaaaam, Chappy costume !! » s'exclama la jeune femme. Dans ses bras se trouvait un costume de lapin.

-« Mais…Mais d'où tu sors ça Rukia ?! Bredouilla Ichigo.

-« Secret. » Fit-elle en enfilant la tenue en un instant.

Elle caressa longuement les immenses oreilles qui lui retombaient jusqu'aux épaules.

-« Oi, Rukia »

-« Oui, Ichigo ? » Ses lèves étaient étirées en un immense sourire, comme si elle portait la chose la plus géniale au monde.

-« Nan nan, rien »

Après un long soupir de résignation, Ichigo s'empara du costume de tortue pour le passer sur lui. Mais à peine avait-t-il agrippé le tissu que son hollow se manifesta, bloquant ses mouvements. Bien sûr, maintenant Ichigo était capable de contrôler Hichigo. Ce dernier n'avait fait cela que pour attirer son attention.

Rukia s'éloigna en expliquant qu'elle allait chercher les prospectus à distribuer.

Enfin seul, Ichigo demanda :

-« On peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, hollow ? »

-« Tu n'comptes quand même pas porter ce…truc, mon Roi ? »

-« Malheureusement si. »

-« Tu es tombé bien bas, Je ne savais pas que sa Majesté pouvait se transformer en bouffon. » Un rire retentit dans la tête de l'adolescent. « J'ai honte de partager le même corps que toi Ichigo »

-« C'est un travail comme un autre, tout ce que je souhaite c'est obtenir assez d'argent pour m'acheter ce que je veux. »

-« Si tu l'dis. Franchement je n'ferais ça pour rien au monde. »

Un sourire sadique se peignit soudain sur le visage du shinigami de remplacement.

-« A oui vraiment… ? On va voir ça. » Souffla-t-il.

Il décida de laisser son corps au hollow tout en gardant le contrôle sur son double monochrome.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » S'exclama Hichigo en réalisant qu'il était 'devenu' Ichigo.

-« Dépêche-toi d'enfiler le costume! » lança Rukia en revenant dans l'arrière boutique, les bras chargé de flyers.

-« Je n'enfilerais pas ce truc. »

En entendant la voix du hollow, Rukia lâcha les innombrables feuilles qui atterrirent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

-« Tu es… ! »

-« Ne t'en fait Rukia » Fit la voix d'Ichigo calmement. La jeune femme remarqua qu'un des deux yeux du roux était toujours normal. (L'autre étant noir et ambre évidement) « Je le contrôle parfaitement. Force le à mettre la tenue de tortue.»

-« Mais… ! » Commença-t-elle

-« Il se moquait de moi. J'ai juste eu envie de lui donner une petite leçon. »

-« Oh…Je vois » Un sourire entendu apparu sur le visage de Rukia.

-« Elle n'y arrivera pas » lança le hollow sur le ton du défi.

-« Oh que si » s'exclama la jeune femme en sautant sur le corps d'Ichigo et en attrapant le costume au passage.

S'en suivit une lutte pendant laquelle Ichigo empêchait intérieurement son hollow de se débattre pendant que la jeune femme passait la tenue par-dessus les vêtements de adolescent. Malheureusement le Roi ne pouvait faire taire sa monture.

Le propriétaire de l'animalerie débarqua soudain en demandant qui avait crié et pourquoi. Rukia, véritable reine du mensonge quand il le fallait, expliqua simplement que le roux s'était cogné contre le pied de la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on voyait une tortue et un lapin géants se balader en distribuant des tracts et en lançant ce slogan :

-« Qu'importe que vous soyez lièvre ou tortue, l'important c'est de partir à point pour arriver au 'paradis des animaux' ! »

Hichigo se sentait parfaitement ridicule et fulminait de rage sous son costume de reptile amphibien. Pourtant, il avait arrêté de se débattre et Ichigo n'avait plus besoin de le 'tenir' (bien qu'il restait sur ses gardes).

'Alala… Qu'est ce que l'on ne ferait pas pour son Roi…' pensa le hollow.

* * *


	2. Mémoire

**Mémoire** par Motokolas

Blabla de l'auteur : En tout et pour tout j'ai du mettre un petit quart d'heure pour ce drabble. évidement les deux perso sont Ichigo et son hollow héhé

Disclaimer : Bleach n'est pas à moi.

* * *

_C'est pas possible, je suis sûr que je connais cette date !  
_

Kurosaki Ichigo avait beau être un Vizard, il n'en restait pas moins un lycéen contraint de répondre aux questions du devoir d'Histoire posé sur ta table devant lui. La salle de classe était silencieuse et emplit d'une ambiance de concentration intense.

_Aller un petit effort Ichigo, ça va te revenir_ se lança le garçon à lui-même

-« Majesté » résonna une voix familière dans sa tête.

-« Pas maintenant hollow, tu vois bien que je suis occupé » grogna intérieurement le roux

-« Mais justement j'ai la réponse à cette question »

-« Hein ? Vraiment ? » là son double décoloré l'intéressait. Ce dernier eu un des rires de maniaque qui le caractérisait puis annonça enfin :

-« C'est 1715 »

-« C'est ça ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublié ?! » fit l'adolescent en notant la date sur le papier avec un grattement de la plume de son stylo.

Par la suite, la monture donna presque instantanément toutes les réponses à son cavalier royal si bien qu'Ichigo fut le premier à avoir terminer le test.

Après avoir récupéré sa copie, la professeur lui indiqua qu'il pouvait sortir de la salle et attendre ses camarades dehors .

Ichigo monta donc sur le toit et patienta que ses amis aient fini leur devoir à leur tour.

-« Oi, hollow » appela le vizard « Comment tu as fait pour tout savoir ? »

La réplique monochrome eu un large sourire

-« C'est un secret »

-« Aller dis-moi » insista le roux

-« Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein Majesté ? »

Ichigo n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait sa simple question et répondit d'un ton qu'il voulu désintéressé :

-« Non, pas vraiment en fait »

-« Alors ne me le demande pas » répliqua illico le hollow.

Cette phrase fit taire Ichigo

De son côté, l'albinos aux yeux noirs et ambrés arborait toujours un sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles blanches comme neige. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait accès à tous les souvenirs de sa Majesté. Voilà pourquoi il lui était facile de retrouver ce que le roux avait appris et entendu en classe.

Mais ce que le hollow préférait, c'était revoir les rares moments où Ichigo avait dû obéir à ses hormones d'adolescent titillant sa libido... Il savait que son maître détestait ces instants car il se trouvait stupide et avait honte de se rendre ainsi face à ses instincts primitifs. Enfin, ça c'était toujours après coup. En effet lorsqu'il caressait sa virilité après se l'être trop longtemps refusé, il n'avait pas le moindre remords.

Le hollow s'était promis d'intervenir la prochaine fois que son roi s'accorderait un de ces rares instants de plaisir solitaire qu'il voyait comme une faiblesse. Il espérait convaincre Ichigo de le laisser faire le 'travail' en lui expliquant qu'il se sentirait sans doute moins coupable ainsi…

* * *


	3. Halloween

Non, je ne suis pas morte Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, enfin bref...

Me voici avec un petit truc imaginé en voyant la pub de Disneyland pour ses activités spécial halloween. J'ai tout écrit d'une traite alors pardonnez si c'est pas extra

* * *

-« Non »

-« Allez Ichigo, je suis resté calme ces derniers temps, ça serait comme une récompense » fit le hollow, un large sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pâles.

-« Un peu comme le 'susucre' que l'on donne au chevaux ? » ironisa le jeune homme roux.

Les yeux de Shiro se réduisirent à de simples fentes ambrées sur fond noir.

Ichigo savait que son hollow était en train de lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas l'agresser. En temps normal sa réplique décolorée aurait quand même répondu quelque chose, mais là il restait silencieux (bien qu'il fut évident qu'il bouillait de colère intérieurement). Ce fait était assez rare pour éveiller l'intérêt d'Ichigo.

-« Il semblerait que tu veuilles vraiment y aller »

-« Pas du tout, laisse tomber » lança sèchement Shiro.

Il se détourna du bureau où le shinigami était assis pour s'installer sur le lit de l'adolescent dans une attitude que n'importe qui connaissant le hollow aurait qualifiée de 'boudeuse'.

Ichigo soupira « Enfin Shiro, tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas faire ça… »

-« Ca ne te coûte rien, tu ne voulais même pas y aller à cette soirée. Comme d'hab' t'as la trouille » répliqua le double.

-« Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne feras rien de complètement stupide si tu y vas ! »

-« Tu peux laisses ton corps à ce Kon qui vit dans une peluche et tu refuses de me matérialiser pour quelques heures en public ?! » Siffla Shiro.

-«… »

-« T'es vraiment ingrat Majesté» reprit le hollow devant le silence d'Ichigo « J'n'ai même pas essayé de t'faire chuter d'ton trône pendant une journée entière cette semaine ! Je ne te domine que dans une certaine situation… » La monture s'était dangereusement rapproché de son Roi pour lui susurrer à l'oreille « …n'est-ce pas, Ichigo »

-« Ouai, bon ça va, n'oublie pas c'est seulement parce que je le veux bien que c'est le cas » répondit le roux.

-« Oh, mais je n'en doute que c'est parce que tu le veux… et que tu aimes les choses ainsi » fit Shiro dans une sorte de ronronnement avant de mordiller tendrement le cou du garçon.

Ichigo se laissa faire, bougeant même inconsciemment sa nuque pour offrir un peu plus d'espace aux lèvres courant sur sa peau tannée.

-« Au moins tu as déjà la maquillage… Je te surveillerai sous ma forme de shinigami et on n'y restera pas longtemps » marmonna Ichigo.

-« Comme il te plaira Majesté » murmura le hollow dont les mains s'étaient glissées sous le T-shirt d'Ichigo et massait le torse ferme et musclé de ce dernier.

Soudain l'adolescent se leva de sa chaise et lança :

-« Déshabille-toi Shiro. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose »

Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du hollow se fit plus prononcé.

-« Oho, j'aime aussi quand tu prends l'initiative »

-« Te méprends pas, je veux juste te faire essayer une tenue pour la soirée » rectifia le roux.

Une rapide déception passa sur le visage de Shiro avant qu'un sourire calculateur ne s'invite sur son visage blanc comme neige. Obéissant à son roi, il fit glisser lentement le haut de son kimono pour révéler sa peau d'albâtre aux yeux noisette d'Ichigo. Puis le hollow se saisit de sa ceinture aussi noire que ses ongles et tira nonchalamment dessus. Le kimono atterrit au sol avec un bruit sourd. D'un simple mais sensuel mouvement de bassin, l'hakama immaculé échoua à son tour sur le parquet de la chambre. Le hollow se trouvait maintenant complètement nu et ne semblait pas en être gêné le moins du monde.

Sans un mot, Ichigo fouilla dans sa commode puis se retourna vers Shiro avec un T-shirt rouge sang et un jean noir en main. Il s'avança et tendit les vêtements à son hollow qui fit un mouvement pour les attraper. Pourtant Ichigo les jeta négligemment sur sa chaise de bureau avant que Shiro ne les prennent. La réplique blanche lança un regard interrogateur au roux.

-« Finalement, reste comme ça encore un peu » chuchota Ichigo avant de s'emparer des lèvres pâles.

Sur le bureau s'étalait une feuille joliment présentée sur laquelle on pouvait lire entre autre ' _fête d'halloween, le 31/10, déguisement obligatoire _'

* * *

merci pour la lecture

reviews : welcome


	4. Deux Ichihichi petites histoires

Et hop, deux mini-textes !!! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ^_^

Pairing : Ichi/hichi (shiro)

Disclaimer : Bleach n'est pas à moi. J'emprunte juste à Kubo.

* * *

Jamais Ichigo n'aurait pensé que regarder un film de Walt disney avec ses petites sœurs pouvait avoir des effets secondaires.

C'était avant que son hollow ne découvre "_Le roi lion_"... ou plutôt une certaine chanson pour être plus précis.

Dès l'instant où la dernière note de "_Je voudrais déjà être roi_" se termina, Ichigo se leva du canapé en expliquant vaguement qu'il partait chercher des boissons. Yuzu leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant son frère partir aussi précipitamment.

Ledit frère entra dans la cuisine et murmura : "tais-toi Shiro! Arrête de chanter !"

"Aww, mais j'adore vraiment cette chanson" répondit une voix pleurnicharde dans la tête Ichigo mais ce dernier pouvait sentir le sourire moqueur de son hollow dans le ton.

"Tais-toi!" ordonna Ichigo.

Le double blanc de l'adolescent devient alors silencieux avant de recommencer à chanter soudainement quelques minutes plus tard : "Oh! Je voudraaaiiis déjà, être Roiiii!" faisant lâcher son verre à Ichigo.

.............................................................................................................................................................

Quand pour la centième fois la langue bleue de Shirosaki caressa celle d'Ichigo, l'adolescent recula soudainement.

"Quoi?" demanda le hollow, à la fois surpris et frustré que le baiser soit interrompu. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils flirtaient ensemble maintenant, Ichigo aurait-il changé d'avis?

"Pourquoi est-ce que ta langue est bleue?" demanda le shinigami.

"Hein? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on ai fini pour me poser une question aussi stupide?" Maintenant, Shirosaki était plus que frustré.

"Et bien, je... dis-moi juste pourquoi et nous retournerons là où on en était" susurra Ichigo en mordillant le lobe pâle de l'oreille de son partenaire.

Pour toute réponse Shiro grogna : "Regarde autour de toi"

Ichigo cligna des yeux de surprise. Il était dans son monde intérieur, il n'y avait rien à voir.

Voyant que le rouquin ne comprenait pas, le hollow soupira :

"Ma langue est bleue pour aller avec le décor, espèce de roi stupide !"


End file.
